


Sometimes

by shinymogwai



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Attempted Murder, Because Toby Archbolt is terrible, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Claudia is a horribly messed up person and she does lots of horrible things, F/F, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Murder, Physical Abuse, the cult did a lot of murdering okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinymogwai/pseuds/shinymogwai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Silent Hill, the dead can still dream. And Claudia Wolf has plenty to reflect on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to accompany my Claudia roleplay account on tumblr, partially to help me work out a timeline. Most of the events are from my own personal headcanons about the character, and don't actually have much basis in canon.

 

Sometimes she’s six, and they’re playing together, and she is chasing Alessa and Alessa looks back and her skin crackles and warps and burns to ash and she tries so hard to catch up but Alessa keeps running and Alessa is _screaming_

 

Sometimes she’s seven, and she’s walking through the hospital with that nurse-- _traitor_ \-- and she can almost hear Alessa, she’s always so close, and then the nurse stops and smiles that stupid, uncomprehending smile and something cold and wet and clammy closes around Claudia’s hand, and as she’s dragged away all she can hear is _come back. Don’t go. Don’t leave me here._

 

Sometimes she’s nine, and she’s drawing a bath, and she hears her father’s voice, and then she turns and looks and he is not human he is made of rot and gore, and he is holding her under and she can’t move and the water fills her lungs and she can’t breathe and she can’t push him off, and she’s scared and it hurts and she _can’t breathe_

 

Sometimes she’s thirteen, and she is fighting with her father again, and the rage is cold and hard in her throat because Mother Dahlia is gone and Alessa is gone and he lied to her, and the windows in the house are breaking and she is making him hurt for what he did and he won’t stop screaming

 

Sometimes she’s fourteen, and Mister Archbolt is standing beside her, looking at her like a cat looks at mouse it has caught, and she hates him, and he reaches out to touch her and he is not _human_ he is made of shadow and teeth and she cannot pull away and he is _laughing_

 

Sometimes she’s sixteen, and Father Stone is giving a sermon, and he hands her a knife and he smiles and tells her it’s time, and the man they caught is begging and crying and saying _please don’t do this_ and she pulls the knife across his throat and for the first time in ten years she feels _joy_ , and there is so much blood and she can hear Alessa crying asking her _what have you done, what have you done_

 

Sometime she’s nineteen, and she is behind the bar with that woman with the dark hair and the cocksure smile, and they are kissing and they are touching and it feels too wonderful to be a sin and then the woman’s skin crackles and warps and burns to ash beneath her hands and she is _screaming_

 

Sometimes she’s twenty one, and her father has been found guilty, and she’s told them he’s mad and they know he’s mad and they are going to lock him away and she draws a bath and calls him in and this time she holds him beneath the water, and he can’t push her off and water fills his lungs and she _knows_ he’s scared and she _knows_ it hurts and she feels _joy_

  
  


Sometimes she’s twenty nine, and Alessa is standing beside her, looking at her like a caught mouse looks at a cat, and she looks down at herself and she is not _human_ she is made of ash and bone and there is so much blood and she is _screaming_ and Alessa is crying and asking _what have you done, Claudia, what have you **done?**_

 

Every time she awakens in the church, and she feels much older than she is, and God is punishing her for her sins, for her arrogance, and it hurts, and she can almost hear Alessa’s voice, asking _what have you done, Claudia_ , and she does not know the answer.


End file.
